Wireless communication devices are generally known. Wireless devices may be divided by function into voice devices such as cellular telephones and data devices such as PDAs or portable computers with wireless interfaces. Recent advances also include a large number of “smart” portable wireless devices that are able to handle both voice and data and typically have a wide range of functional capabilities.
When a wireless device is activated, the device automatically begins searching for a local base station. In order to facilitate the search for a base station, the base stations may transmit identification messages on one or more control channels. In order to locate a control channel of a local base station, the device may scan a series of channels by individually stopping on each channel and decoding any information on the channel in an effort to determine if a currently scanned channel is a control channel of a local base station.
Once the device locates a control channel, the device may register its presence with the base station. Once registered, the device may remain tuned to the control channel to place outgoing messages and/or voicecalls or to receive incoming messages and/or voicecalls.
Such wireless communication devices are portable and therefore, they are typically dependent upon a battery. While many devices have a battery level indicator, the indication of low battery level can often be missed leading to the inconvenience of an inoperative device. The wider array of functional capabilities may lead to increased power demands and furthermore, the rate at which battery power is consumed may vary greatly depending on the types of function performed and the frequency of use of those functions.
In order to avoid the inconvenience of a dead battery many people carry a spare battery or form a habit of recharging their batteries each night. While such practices are effective, they are overly burdensome to the end user. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of extending battery life in portable communication devices, particularly the multi-functional devices described above.